


【龙化】龙龙日常记录簿（二）

by dqqqq08



Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [15]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dqqqq08/pseuds/dqqqq08
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: 【龙化】龙龙爱情故事 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1455100
Kudos: 6





	【龙化】龙龙日常记录簿（二）

（8）  
当初自家黑龙李赫宰为自己准备成年礼时犯傻把家族闹得鸡飞狗跳，事后李东海没少揪着他的耳朵，另一手叉着腰奶声咆哮：“李！赫！宰！你和我一起生活这么多年了！为什么还不知道我都喜欢什么？！你说！我都喜欢什么？”

完了，好一道送命题，好送命一道题。  
“疼疼疼，”李赫宰皱着眉苦笑，哄着自家白龙，大脑飞速旋转，“我当然知道宝贝你喜欢什么啦……”  
“那你就说！别拖时间！”  
“唔……”看起来躲不过去了，李赫宰绞尽脑汁，“璀璨的黄金白银？”  
“不是！”  
“清晨朝阳下徐徐吹来的第一缕风和初春盛开的第一朵花？”  
“再想！”  
“湖……湖底埋藏多年的玉石珠宝？”  
“你还敢说！！”  
“……”

猜来猜去也没猜中，李赫宰挠了挠头，也有些挫败和受伤，不由得低头叹了口气，“唉……可是我明明记得这些你以前也都挺喜欢的啊……”

“你呀！我明明不是喜欢那些！”看着李赫宰气馁，李东海脑海中的气恼瞬间化为心疼。松开了手，李东海扑上去紧紧搂住他的脖颈将自己埋在他的颈侧，声音闷闷，“而是因为那些都是你送给我的啊！”  
“你怎么……你怎么到现在都还不明白啊！笨蛋！唔……”  
白龙奶声抱怨的小嘴被一通深吻堵住，许久后，李东海涨红着脸窝在自家黑龙怀里偃旗息鼓。

可安静了没几秒，李东海扭着手指，又开始一脸认真地小声念念，“因为那些是你认真给我准备的礼物，所以我才会都很喜欢啦。其实哪怕是一块石头，只要是你送给我的，我都会很喜欢啊！”  
说到这里，李东海顺手从身侧捡起一块巴掌大、黑黝黝又奇形怪状的石头，递到紧紧揽着自己的黑龙眼前，“比如说，我要是把这块石头送给你，你喜欢吗？”

“呀！李东海，”本来沉浸在感动和爱意中的李赫宰一瞬失笑，“你这是个什么例子啊！”  
“嗯？”白龙一瞬坐直了身子，危险地眯起了那双水汪汪的大眼睛，“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢喜欢，”李赫宰只觉得自家这个奶凶的宝贝可爱的紧，怎么爱都不够，只是又揽紧了他，轻轻吻了吻他的唇角，还不忘接过他递来的石头，“这可是我们东海送的，我怎么可能不喜欢。”  
白龙慵懒地眯起眼睛靠回去，这才满意。

几天后，曺圭贤串门时发现他东海哥住的那个洞穴里，那最中心的装饰物，被替换成了一块奇奇怪怪的黑色石头，还丑了吧唧的。  
不过没关系，东海哥这样也是可以的！

肯定都是李赫宰的错！

（9）  
据传闻，金龙掌控权之力，银龙主导时之尘。而一只金龙，命中注定会和一只银龙结为伴侣。

金希澈倒是对金龙和银龙具体怎么结为伴侣的不感兴趣，毕竟，金龙和银龙，全部都已经消失千百年了，踪迹难寻。  
朴正洙却不然。毕竟金龙和银龙作为龙类世界里千百年前的绝对领袖，神秘又强大，虽然因为某些尚不知晓的原因突地消失在时间长河，却也许能够为如今自己在烦恼担忧的事提供一些帮助。  
毕竟事关他的身体，任何潜在机会都不能放过。

金希澈每每看到朴正洙难得这样异常固执的眼，只能温柔地拥住他轻声应许，却在心底悠悠地叹了一口气。  
金希澈胆大、朴正洙心细，是以这两龙携手寻了很久，竟真在某片僻静荒凉的山谷里，寻到了绝迹已久的黄金龙留下的某个遗迹。  
虽没有银龙的痕迹让朴正洙感到有些惊异，却也顾不上这些，朴正洙虔诚躬身三次，然后认真地将此处翻了个彻底。  
可是，没有任何收获。

朴正洙难得有些垂头丧气，抱膝缩成一团——本以为，当年金龙掌权又尤其嗜好收藏奇珍异宝，所以也许他们的遗迹里会有什么金希澈如今能用的上的药品之类，却不想，毫无所获。  
金希澈靠着朴正洙坐下，却不意外——毕竟这世间，怎么可能存在那么多的奇迹呢。  
这一贯没个停歇的红龙，此时只是平静地揽着自家郁闷颓然的白龙，吻着他冰凉的脸颊小声安慰，“没事的正洙，没事。明天了我们再接着去别的地方，今天你也累了，靠着我先睡一觉吧。”  
殷切希望之后的庞大失望让朴正洙也失了言语，他沉默地点了点头，靠在了红龙肩上沉沉睡去。

这一睡，朴正洙就做了个悠长的梦。  
在这个梦里，有欢呼有喝彩，有鲜花有称赞，有铺天盖地的宝蓝色，也有震耳欲聋的呐喊声。  
自然也有弟弟们，还有他。

朴正洙作为一个安静的旁观者，看着那个和人形的自己同样长相、同样名字的人，是如何以利特的名字和他一起带着弟弟们迈过岁月从稚嫩走到成熟，又是如何在那些亲爱的、可爱的女孩们的陪伴下，浴血打下宝蓝江山。  
那是一个熟悉又陌生的世界，没有了龙类，自己也不再能够化为龙形，却有一只软软白白的小动物天天跟着疲惫又寂寞的那个自己。

可是，为什么……只有自己？

“正洙！”  
熟悉的声音终于从身后传来，朴正洙无法抑制欣喜地回头，想要小声向他抱怨你究竟去了哪里，我在家里哪里都找不见你，却在回头看到他时，如置身冰窖。

为……为什么？为什么会这样？为什么，你身侧，有另一个她？那……那我呢？  
我呢？  
可是为什么那个自己，笑意如往，看起来习以为常？！  
不！这不是……  
朴正洙一瞬僵住。

这不是什么？不是真的？还是说，那不是他、那不是我？究竟哪个才是答案？  
又或者，哪个都不是答案。  
不、我不要这样……我要醒来，让我醒来！  
醒来啊！

醒来！！

朴正洙惊惶地睁开眼，冷汗淋淋，下意识紧紧抓住身侧金希澈修长的手指，却仍旧不自禁地微微颤抖——这只是一个梦。  
又或者，那不只是一个梦。  
可是如果，如果那真的不只是一个梦……

金希澈不知何时也沉睡了过去，此时同样醒来，却也只能默然，将他揽入怀中紧紧搂住。  
同样微微颤抖。

“正洙……”金希澈轻轻捧住朴正洙的脸，温柔地额头相抵，“我在这里，我在这里。”  
“我哪里都没有去，我就在你的身边。”

“……抱我紧一点，再紧一点。”

原以为，银龙不见踪迹，金龙和银龙的恩爱是假，却不想原来银龙的能力化为晨雾，将这里永远笼罩。  
金龙和银龙从来不曾分开。

而不论其他世界里我们究竟走到了哪种未来，这个我会永远爱你。

__TBC/END__


End file.
